My Passion For The Stage
by Sparky Strike Girl
Summary: Five eighteen year old kunoichi decide to be aggressive and express their feelings for their men through something they may love even more: Music! A concert is held, the boys are there, and boy are they shocked to see five sexy familiar faces tearing up that stage! NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, ChoIno, NejiTen. PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING! NO FLAMES! I'm still new.
1. Like A Boy - Ciara

Me: Hallo! This is my second story! Hopefully a lot better too...  
Sakura: Nya~!  
Me: You're not a cat... So anyway! This idea of a story has probably been used a gazillion times but...  
Hinata: I've only seen two, desuka.  
Tenten: Bitch, you crazy  
Ino: Nya~!  
Me: YOU'RE NOT A CAT EITHER!  
Temari: *Sigh* Spark doesn't own Naruto, or any of the songs in this fanfic.  
Sakura & Ino: Nyan~!  
All: SHUT UP YOU TWO!

* * *

"Why exactly are we here?" Shikamaru Nara yawned, a bored look in his eyes. Choji Akimichi shrugged a little, laughing at Shikamaru who looked like he'd rather be sleeping then checking out a show.

Naruto Uzamaki laughed, "Yeah, but considering the entire village, uh, the ones who are over 18 without kids, came to see, must mean something. Do you even know who's performing? I sure as hell don't! But they must be real eye-catchers to get an audience." Kankuro stared at the blonde, "Do you always talk this much?" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

Neji Hyuuga ignored his friends' antics and stared at the stage with pale, observant eyes. "Honestly though, they invited everyone, besides the former," he murmured, motioning towards Naruto as the 'former' for his explanation of people below 18 and those with kids.

"I resent that," Naruto snorted, nose in the air, huffing.

Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Shut up, dobe, my ears are starting to ache," "TEME!"

Shikamaru eyed Kankuro through half-lidded eyes, "Where's Gaara and Temari?" Kankuro shrugged, "Gaara is back in Suna with Matsuri doing god knows what and Temari? Strangely enough, she was here but disappeared a bit before we got here." Shikamaru shrugged and went back to half-sleeping.

Naruto looked up at the stage in a bit of a huff because of Sasuke and his pupils dilated, "IS THAT GRANNY TSUNADE!"

The shinobi's heads snapped up to look at the stage and sure enough, the big bosomed blonde woman (A/N: Nyahahaha, triple B ^_^) was standing on stage, "Thank you all for coming! We have a nice large show here this evening, where five young ladies, plus a few bonuses, will be performing. Five minutes before the first one so just hang on a bit longer," she disappeared after that.

"So some chicks, eh?" Kiba Inuzuka grinned, Shino Abarama raising his eyebrows next to him, not that anyone could see it. Rock Lee was smiling with cherry blossoms raining down, "THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL!" he shouted.

Gai, Asuma and Kakashi appeared in a pool of smoke, smiling at the boys, "What'd we miss?" Asuma asked cheerfully. Kakashi's eyes came up from his book for about two seconds before going back.

"You need to get out more, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled at his teachers' antics.

"**2007, ladies, I think it's time to switch roles..."**

The boys' heads snapped up and this time, their mouth's dropped.

There was Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari, all wearing baggy black pants, a white turtle-neck top and a beanie. It looked like Tenten was the one who spoke. Music began playing.

Tenten: Bold **XD**  
Rest of the Girls: Brackets ()

**Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash  
(Just Like Em')  
Getting ya cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about**

Neji blinked constantly. Okay, A) Tenten was singng, B) She was good at it, and dissing males...

**Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
(Oh)**

Hinata and Ino were dancing gracefully and gently with the occasionally beat out move, smirking at the crowd and flicking their hips a few times while the rest of the girls were frozen while Tenten continued singing with her arms crossed and smirking, still frozen.

**What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

Quite a few women in the audience were cheering and shouting for the rapper-dressed girls on the stage. The males on the other hand looked shock, guilty, and like they just had their behinds handed to them, which, they sorta had. Our favourite boys were just shocked with the fact alone that they were singing.

**Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

"That's... a really weird voice..." Shikamaru muttered, earning a few nods.

**Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
Come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an air-tight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart**

**Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
(Yea)**

**What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

**Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

"That voice again (-_-)

**If I was always gone  
With the sun getting home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk a mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine**

**[Music Plays]**

**If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
Never call?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!**

Naruto winced, "damn right they wouldn't..."

**What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!**

**Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

**[Music 'til song fades out]**

Applause roared out over the yard while the five women bowed and laughed. "Thank you!" Ino shouted while Hinata blushed, hiding behind her much more outgoing friend. Tenten laughed and took the microphone, "That was my lead number, there'll be a lot and I mean A LOT of solo's, groups, duet's, lead and backing, you know, stuff like that." Everyone laughed and hooted, Sakura then took the microphone, "the next act will be very soon so stay on your toes because I know Tenten's call scared some of you," she gestured to Tenten.

Tenten made a face, "Roar," she laughed.

Hinata took the microphone, "U-Until next t-time!" they all waved and then the lights went off.

"... Well that was unexpected," "For once in your life, you said something correct dobe," "TEME!"


	2. Boyfriend - jordan Pruitt

Gaara: Okay... Where am I?  
Me: Nyaaa~! Gaara-kun~! *snuggling against him*  
Tenten: You're not a cat -_-  
Gaara: She's... creepy...  
Me: *Randomly gets up* Disclaimer my red-headed sand ninja!  
Gaara: ...Do I have to?  
Me: YES~!  
Gaara: -_- Spark doesn't own Naruto...

* * *

Naruto was confused. "So... The Kunoichi of our age are putting on a concert?" Kankuro and Sasuke looked at each other then back at Naruto, "Yeah..."

Lee was waving his hand back and forth in front of a shocked Neji, "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL IS IN SHOCK!" Naruto leaned towards Kiba with a smirk, "I'm not surprised, his girlfriend just got on stage dressed like a sexy rapper and sung like a damn diva!" Kiba grinned showing his canines, "Damn right," he laughed.

Neji snapped out of it and turned his icy glare to Naruto and Kiba making them both flinch. "Tenten is not my girlfriend, she Is my teammate so I'd approve if you didn't call her sexy thank you," he hissed making Naruto and Kiba chortle.

A deep brunette wearing a light blue halter neck, mid-thigh dress and blue sneakers walked over to Shikamaru, "There you are Shika," she murmured seductively. She was definitely pretty but... nya~. Shikamaru gave her a glance, but hardly. "Hey, Misako."

"Misako! Misa- oh, boys, Sasuke..." a girl with dull brown hair and boring hazel eyes came up, obviously looking for Misako but finding something better, aka, Sasuke. She was wearing a mid-riff green top and a ruffled green skirt. Sasuke, like Shikamaru, barely stole a glance before looking back at the stage. "Hello, Hebiko."

Hebiko smiled at him, sitting next to him and looking over at the stage just in time to see something pink go back into the curtains. She frowned. "Wha-"

The curtains opened once again and the audience's mouth's dropped, well, mostly the males...

There were Sakura and Temari.

Sakura's waist-length pink hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a red ribbon and she was wearing a strapless dark red dress with a light pink ribbon right underneath her breasts. The dress was mid-thigh length and loose after the ribbon. She wore knee-length red converse. She also wore a tight black bangle on her upper arm.

Temari's knee-length blonde hair was held in a messy ponytail with a black ribbon and she was wearing a long-sleeved, mid-thigh dress that was slightly loose at the end but otherwise hugged her body. The dress had sequins all down the side. She wore black, ankle-length flat platform boots and a closed leather jacket. She had large silver hoop earrings on.

Hebiko and Misako frowned and Hibeko recognized Sakura's hair colour as the same pink she saw near the curtains...

**Sakura: I see you with a man  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da****  
**

Sasuke blinked in utter shock. Did she just... Is she dissing a girl for having a go at tryna get a man?

**Temari: You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling TGIC  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy**

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked at Misako who was glaring ferociously at Temari then back at Temari before he just shrugged and leaned back, bored. I mean, there was no way she could be talking about him right?

**Both: No you're not**  
**No you're not**  
**No you're not**  
**No you're not**  
**No you're not**

**Both: You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**You're not gonna steal him, not now**  
**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**No way, no way, no how**  
**No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**No matter how you work it**  
**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**Sakura: And that's the final verdict**

Shikamaru, Kankuro and Sasuke bolted upright with pissed off faces, "What boyfriend," they thought, "I'll kill him!"

**Temari: So don't think you'd ever have a shot**  
**Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

**Temari: I see you flirting**  
**But his head you won't be turning**  
**Instead you'll just be learning**  
**How a real relationship flows**  
**And there's no way with you he's gonna go**  
**Da da da da da da**  
**Da da da da da da**

**Sakura: So put your hips back in check**  
**And try never to forget**  
**My guy you're not gonna get**  
**So what you trying to prove?**  
**He's never gonna leave here with you, no no**

"Strange how they sing this just when Misako and Hibeko come along," Sasuke muttered making Naruto nod, that's when Sasuke noticed Naruto was drooling and whacked him upside the head.

**Both: No you're not**  
**No you're not**  
**No you're not**  
**No you're not**  
**No you're not**

**Sakura: You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**You're not gonna steal him, not now**  
**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**No way, no way, no how**  
**Temari: No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**No matter how you work it**  
**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**Both: And that's the final verdict**

Sasuke turned away from his idiot best friend and went back to fuming as the chorus came up again.

**Temari: So don't think you'd ever have a shot**  
**Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

**Sakura: Oh, oh, yeah, oh no**  
**Temari: Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sakura: Oh, no no no**  
**Temari: Oh, oh, oh no**  
**Oh, oh no**

**Sakura: Do you really think you had a chance with him**  
**Temari: Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)**  
**Sakura: Do you really think that I would let you in?**  
**Both: How does it feel to lose before you begin?**

**Both: No you're not**  
**(no you're not, No you're not)**  
**(no you're not gonna ever steal me)**  
**(no you're not)**  
**(no you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)**

The entire audience was looking around to see where the man's voice was coming from. "WHAT THE FU- OW FUDGE!"

**Temari: You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**You're not gonna steal him, not now**  
**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**No way, no way, no how**  
**Sakura: No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**No matter how you work it**  
**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**  
**Both: And that's the final verdict**

Sasuke and Shikamaru just snarled.

**Temari: So don't think you'd ever have a shot**  
**Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

The crowd screamed as Temari and Sakura took simultaneous bows and left the stage, smirking at Hibeko and Misako which went unnoticed by the boys.

"Those... THINGS! How dare they! WE JUST COME ALONG TO TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY OURS! And those two come along and threaten us through music!" Hibeko hissed. Misako nodded, "They're not even going out with them, the nerve!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to them, "Did you say something?" they asked, genuinely confused. Hibeko and Misako shook their heads, "No."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and wrinkled their noses; they already didn't like those two.

"Who do you think will go next?" Kakashi asked, amused by the reactions of the younger ones. Asuma shrugged, "Maybe Ino, she hasn't gone yet, well, not in duet or lead... Now that I think about it, what about Hinata?"

"That will be most youthful!" Lee cried. Neji whacked him upside the head, "I want to protect my little cousin not make her dance in a concert in front of thousands of people!" Neji hissed. "You seemed fine with it when they were all on, young student," Gai said, grinning and blinding them all.

"They were all together," Neji answered like it was obvious.

Backstage

"Hinata's up in three minutes," Tsunade said, walking by with a clipboard. Shizune walked over to the girls, "Having fun?" she asked.

The girls all looked at each other, "We're having a blast among blasts!" Tenten cheered. "Ready Hinata?" "No..." "*Sigh*"


	3. Case Of The Ex - Mya

Tobi: ...What?  
Me: DISCLAIMER-NYA~!  
Tobi: ...Spark doesn't own Naruto?  
Me: Very good-nya~!  
Sakura: Why are you acting like a cat?  
Me: Nyan~! ^_^

* * *

Tenten and Hinata were being bustled around by Temari and Sakura trying to get Hinata ready... It was difficult... Seeing as Tenten was half-yelling at Hinata to make her 'wake up and smell the ramen' making Hinata blush profusely.

Tenten sighed, "Hinata, you love him. He's had your heart for over ten years. It's time to make your feelings known, I'm sure he'll accept them. It's just the kind of guy Naruto Uzamaki is." Hinata looked at Tenten fearfully, "So... he'll just say yes to any random girl who confesses?" Tenten shook her head, "No silly, he'll accept the feelings of a brave fighter who has stood by him no matter what and no matter when, no matter where, and who loves him with all their heart." Hinata was silent, "Yeah, doesn't really add up to anyone else." Temari said cheerfully.

"Ruin the moment why don't'cha Temari?"

"Nyahaha, sorry..."

"Hinata! You're on~!"

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

Outside, the boys were chitting and chatting away. "I wonder if Hinata'll be next. She hasn't gone properly yet... I wonder what song she'll sing. Maybe something completely unexpected like the last two!" "SHUT UP DOBE!" "Thank you, Uchiha," "Hn..."

Yeah, something like that...

Neji shrugged, noticing Hiashi and Hanabi in the crowd before looking at the stage and his mouth dropping open... again...

There was Hinata in leather pants, a light blue singlet top and a closed leather jacket. Her midnight blue hair was cascading down in curls and she has a long pole in her hand. She began dancing, twirling the pole around her hands as the music started. Hiashi's eyebrow twitched, "Is that... leather?"

**Yeah Mya  
Red Zone wha what**

**It's after midnight**  
**And she's on your phone  
****Saying come over  
Cause she's all alone  
I could tell it was your ex  
By your tone  
Why is she calling now  
After so long**  


"Ex?" All the boys and teachers looking genuinely confused.

**Now what is that she wants**  
**Tell me what is that she needs**  
**Did she hear about the brand new Benz**  
**That you just bought for me**  
**Cause y'all didn't have no kids**  
**Didn't shared no mutual friends**  
**And you told me that she turned trick**  
**When y'all broke up in 96**

Hebiko and Misako glared and followed the beautiful woman's eyeline to the dense blonde, making Misako glare more, "He. Is. Kashiko's." She snarled.

**What'cha gonna do**  
**When you can't say no**  
**When her feelings start to show**  
**Boy I really need to know**  
**And how you gonna act**  
**How you gonna handle that**  
**What'cha gonna do when she wants you back (x2)**

"I'm... lost..." Kakashi said making his rival nod, completely in the dark

**There's no need to**  
**Reminisce about the past**  
**Obviously cause that shit did not last**  
**I know how a woman will try to game you**  
**So don't get caught up**  
**Because baby you'll lose**

Hiashi blinked continuously, "Did she just swear!?" "GO NEE-CHAN!" Hanabi yelled.

**Now what is that she wants**  
**Tell me what is that she needs**  
**Did she hear about the brand new Benz**  
**That you just bought for me**  
**Cause y'all didn't have no kids**  
**Didn't shared no mutual friends**  
**And you told me that she turned trick**  
**When y'all broke up in 96**

**What'cha gonna do  
When you can't say no  
When her feelings start to show  
Boy I really need to know  
And how you gonna act  
How you gonna handle that  
What'cha gonna do when she wants you back (x4)**

**Tell me why she on the phone  
In the middle of the night  
Tell me why she in your life  
Trying to get what's mine  
She don't know me  
She's about to know me  
I'm in your life  
That's how its gonna be  
I've seen the broke ho  
She ain't even all that  
So if you want her back  
You can take her back  
Cause game recognize game  
I could do the same thing  
Get it right, change  
Or take back this ring**

Naruto's blue orbs gazed upon the beauty on the stage and his mouth opened in amazement at the long note at the end. Who knew Hinata's voice was so gentle and fragrant, sweet and beautiful, even when singing?

**What'cha gonna do**  
**When you can't say no**  
**When her feelings start to show**  
**Boy I really need to know**  
**And how you gonna act**  
**How you gonna handle that**  
**What'cha gonna do when she wants you back (x4)**

**Yo, playboy right now, uh**  
**Uh, Mya, think girl, think girl**  
**What What What What Uh**  
**Red Zone**

The audience burst into applause as the girl stumbled offstage and into the waiting hands of her friends, "I'm gonna be disowned, I'm gonna be disowned, I'm gonna be disowned, I'm gonna be- *slap*."

Ino patted Hinata on the head, "You're not gonna get disowned, didn't you see Hanabi's face? SHE LOVED THE PERFORMANCE!"

"Hey," Temari started, looking through the curtain. "What is it Temari?" "Who's the red-headed bimbo with Naruto and the black haired bimbo with Neji?" the blonde asked, looking back at her friends to find Tenten and Hinata with killer intent's radiating off of them and demon eyes. "Mine," they both hissed making the rest of the girl sweatdrop. "You two are... protective of who you love that's for sure, but we can't make the next song that, we can't make it too obvious,"

"Why?" Ino asked, "I think Shika-chan's already caught on." "Yeah, I doubt that," Temari muttered, "He may be smart but when it comes to feelings directed at him, he's hopeless," "That explains it ^_^," Sakura said cheerfully. "Solo next! Ino, you're up!" Tsunade yelled, "Finally!" Ino squealed, "Imma go get ready!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Think she'll get through?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

* * *

"Blink, blink, blink, blink-"

"You can shut up now, dobe."

"I'm trying to count how many times Neji is blinking!"

"I'm not surprised though! His cousin just got up in leather and gave a damn good song!"

"Yeah, we were all surprised as well so..."

"Nya~!"


End file.
